transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
This Technological Terror The Heroes Constructed
Mimas A tiny moon, Mimas is a barren wasteland marked by a large amount of craters, many more than 40 kilometres in diameter. The largest crater is 130 kilometres across and 5 kilometres high. Its size and shape gives Mimas a coincidental resemblence to the Death Star from Star Wars. Gravity is non-existent. High above one can see Saturn, the planet this moon revolves around. Contents: Red Alert Ventress Exo-Armor Jet Autobot Shuttle Risk - Super Laser Prototype Twin Twist says, "Hrn. Fine." Red Alert looks up at Talazia's sudden arrival, his optics flickering brightly in response to a surprise-induced voltage spike. He takes a moment before answering, though, as though studying the wording, as if he suspects it may be a trick question. Finally, because he's pretty sure there's only one correct answer, anyway, he offers, "Erm. Yes." First Aid strolls out of the Golden Age, tool box in one hand and robotic wrench in the other. "Don't worry," he tells the shuttle, "You'll be ready to take off at a moment's notice in case the Decepticons come knocking." First Aid was the one responsible for building the Golden Age in the first place, and it has a soft spot in his circuits due to that. Seeing that Red has already gotten started with his work, First Aid trudges over to see if he can help. As he does, he can't help but take in the beautiful desolation that this place has to offer. It is similar to the Moon, but quieter and more lonely. "Hello Red. Hi Talazia. Are you alright, Red?" he asks regarding the spark. Ventress Exo-Armor Jet chuckles over shortwave before stepping closer. <> The Exo starts to walk around the super laser platform. Silverbolt says, "Worry not, Twin Twist.....when we get ready to bust heads....you'll be one of the first to know." Red Alert gives First Aid a look that starts confused. "What? I'm fine!" Then it moves onto suspicion as he narrows his optics. "Why do you ask, anyway?" He turns towards Talazia. "Well, I'm a sensor and security export, so of course, I'm looking to get work done there, but I think the best thing we can do with this place is actually get it fully functional." "Because of the voltage spike," First Aid replies in a matter of fact manner as he kneels down and opens up the toolbox. He doesn't seem to mind Red's suspicions. "I took a little preliminary look-see at what the humans had done with this place and it can be brought online. It's going to be horribly inefficient to run... really I can see why they abandoned it, but I guess in a situation like ours it's better than nothing." "And /much/ better than letting the Decepticons make use of it," adds Red Alert by way of agreement as he checks his datapad, examining the information he's gathered so far. Then he looks around, a thoughtful frown on his expression. "Still, I can't help but wonder if we shouldn't just tear it down completely instead - eliminate it as a tempting target." Red Alert seems to have not noticed the comment about the voltage spike. Of course, this is Red Alert, so obviously he /heard/ it. Ventress Exo-Armor Jet continues to looks over the installation. <> She says over shortwave as she starts to scan the facility. <> "Oh I wholeheartedly agree," First Aid tells Red Alert. "We'll get it up and running and see what we can do, but we can't rely on it to serve as too major of a defense. Knowing the Decepticons they'll somehow use it to blow up the whole gosh darn solar system." First Aid continues to rifle through the tool box for what he's looking for. To Talazia, he nods enthusiastically. "Extensive knowledge, if I don't say so myself. Why?" Red Alert dips his head in a nod, agreeing with First Aid, then adding, "We definitely need to have a way to bring this place down quickly if it looks like the Decepticons are going to get it." He frowns and heads towards one of structure's walls. "Also check the ventilation system. Naturally, it should be sealed, but that doesn't mean it should go unmonitored." He shakes his head, and mutters something to himself about more sensors. Ventress Exo-Armor Jet nods it's robotic head. "If you can gets this place running on solar power, that'd be great, First Aid. That'd be great. However, our first priority should be to rig this place to blow, just in case the decepticons get a hold of it. One thing I don't want is the Decepticons getting a laser that can nuke the entire system. Sensors should be next.....then the weapon itself....but I'm going to have to get the files. And since Noah isn't part of the EDC for the short run....I don't trust the EDC broadband...." First Aid chuckles, "I don't /really/ think they're going to nuke the entire system. Not with /this/ thing. I was just joking, Talazia. Still, if Rodimus decides we should dismantle this place and if Earth Defence Command is fine with it, then we can take care of that." First Aid watches as Red heads over to check the ventilation system. Changing the subject, he says, "I heard the Decepticons took Europa. Do you know if Command has any plans to protect the remaining interests around Jupiter?" "'Resigned his commission,' sounds pretty long term to me," Red Alert replies, sniffing a bit hautily. He drags over a large table to climb on top of it in order to open the venting grate. "Well, not that anyone's talked to me about it, but I /suspect/ the big push mentioned may relate to that somehow, given the timing of the announcements." Terran Shuttle increases speed and leaves, leaving a faint ion trail as it departs. Sam leaves the Terran Shuttle . Risk - Super Laser Prototype [ TACS Weapon Object ] An otherwise non-descript rocky moon of Saturn, Mimas is notable only for the tremendous impact crater that occupies a considerable section of its grey surface. A large central cone made from the impact's ejecta juts outward. Perhaps inspired by Terran popular media, the EDC has taken it upon themselves to fashion Mimas's crater into a focusing dish for an extensive underground weapons platform. None of the charging batteries or capacitors are visible from the surface, the project all but forgotten after controversy over rampant spending cut its funding, and completion, short. Much of the infrastructure is present, though, suggesting that highly motivated engineers just might be able to harness the power of this superweapon -- provided they are the ones that make it fully functional. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a "weapon object". That means it has attacks and can interact with the new combat system. If you are able to use this object it's attacks will show up in your usual '!attacks' listing. Most of these objects can be interacted with like a normal "vehicle": you can use !rebuild on them and you can !evaluate them if you have the appropriate abilities. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Usage Restriction: ALLIES Can You Use It?: Yes Ammunition: None Required Energon: 50 Endurance: 40 / 40 Ventress Exo-Armor Jet shrugs....since the pilot is probably doing the same. <> The pilot says before looking up to the sky. <> First Aid nods to Red about the big push. He isn't one for offence but he's terrified of the idea of the Decepticons claiming the rest of the area around Jupiter and then moving outwards from there. "No, but we can make sure it doesn't happen again," he tells Talazia. The Protectobot finds the tool he was looking for in the toolbox and stands up straight. James Bailey leaves the Terran Shuttle . Sam suffocates and freezes on the airless moon. No, wait, he's wearing a spacesuit. With a heavy backpack full of propellant to help deal with the fact that gravity here is 0.65% that of the Earth (or close to 4% that of the Moon). So when he steps out, he uses a tiny burst to keep himself traveling toward the ground. "Unfortunately, I don't have a radio powerful enough to reach Earth from here," Red Alert answers coolly at Talazia's comment. He hops down from the table and walks over to the weapons system controls. The security director frowns and taps at one of the nearby screens. "Targeting sensors are a bit out of date," he observes. Apocryphacius is with the other EDC folks on the shuttle. He may be utterly useless in a fight, but he can at least build things, and he's been assigned to get some training in weapons design. Why that is taking him out to Mimas, he has absolutely no idea. It's just an old station, isn't it? And there are probably going to be /Transformers/ out here, ugh. Apocryphacius will deal wih it somehow. He has to adjust his repulsor column to compensate for the extremely low gravity, but after some fiddling, he thinks he has it straight. First Aid strides up to one of the consoles, "See what you can do with it, Red. I'm going to update the anti-virus software. Norton 2025?" He shakes his head in dismay. "I'd make a comment about how humanity shouldn't leave things unguarded and outdated like this, but I think that might ring hollow given our own track record with such things." Any bids on what goodies will be rediscovered on Cybertron within the next few years? My energon is on Mini-Cons! As the newcomers arrive, the Protectobot looks over to greet them. "Welcome to Chateau Autobot, gentlemen." Sam cycles the airlock behind them. It's pretty grey outside except for the gigantic view of Saturn, and now there's grey dust in the airlock, too. The filters try to get rid of some of that as pressure returns to the chamber, but some always remains. The interior airlock doors open into the facility, and Sam takes off his helmet. Ventress Exo-Armor Jet is standing near one of the consoles in the command center and trying to get the computers powered and running again. with the chest of the Exo open and the pilot in her own suit, she's working on getting the systems online. "First Aid? Could you multitask and see if any of the sensors need replacing?" She then looks around her exo's armor and grins. <> She then looks to James. <> Apocryphacius wanders in through the airlock after Sam has entered, just in time to get the greeting from First Aid, who is... okay, First Aid is pretty non-scary, as far as robots go. Red Alert? Red Alert is a bit scarier. He might demand a /background check/, the most dreaded weakness of Apocryphacius. He looks around, taking in the outdated technology and how there is... more of this than he expected. He inquires, "This is not a movie set, is it, by any chance?" He might just be making a joke. Hard to tell. Red Alert tilts his head slightly. Here inside the structure, where there is a minimal atmosphere, people can talk without the use of radios. More importantly, however, people like Red Alert can actually /hear/ like they're used to. Thus, he hears as soon as air is rushed into the Airlock, and is looking towards the new arrivals pretty much as they come into view. He only greets them with a quick nod of acknowledgement. He gives a bitter chuckle at First Aid's words. "I suppose, instead, we should just take comfort that we're not the only species prone to doing that." With that, he lifts open the targeting control sensor panel, leaning inside and taking a deep sniff of the stale air. Out loud, to the newcomers, as though working to get them up to speed, he says, "Attempting to get it operational and upgraded, want to see the sensor system improved, also want a self-destruct to make sure the Decepticons can't use it should they take it." Sam hrms, frowning as he looks around. Using one of the many handholds to counteract the minute gravity, he maneuvers around toward the control console. "Hmm.. anything is operational?" James Bailey's helmeted head stares impassively at First Aid, just long enough to imply something might be wrong. But then he reaches up to pull off his helmet, and by the time his face is revealed he's wearing a polite smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He look around, holding up a small hand-held data pad that displays a schematic of the original base to orient himself. "Well, better late than never, First Aid." He nods at Talazia. "I'll make the arrangements, Lieutenant. In the meantime, maybe I can help these Autobots with the destruct system. No telling who might move in and take the place over." He flicks a very, very brief look over to the Autobots as he says this. Sam maybe doesn't take off the space suit. No one bothered to turn on the environmental systems? First Aid is as non-scary as robots go this on side of Beachcomber. The doctor gives Sam, James, and Apocryphacius a friendly wave. It is still a bit startling to see a Quintesson in with the EDC, but First Aid is doing his best to set aside such prejudice. Really, it warms his servos to know that there's the capacity for good in the Quints. "Sure thing, Talazia," he says. He heads off into another room which houses the sensor equipment. Apocryphacius is not strapped to an interrogation chair /yet/. He takes that as a good sign, though he is still wary of Red Alert. He says softly, "Captain, might I assist you, sir? I believe I am scheduled for some education in the area of explosives and weapons systems." He begins to see now why it is they hauled him out here. If the math is corect - and it always is - this installation adds up to a super laser. May as well learn on a large scale. "Minimally operational," Red Alert responds, as his player assumes that what shows up on '!attacks' right now counts as what's up currently. "We want to get rid of that 'minimal' portion of that statement." He frowns as he pulls his head out of the console, then opens up a small kit of his own. "I'm going to try to improve the targeting system... as it is, it looks like this thing can put out a lot of power... by drawing a lot more power... but I don't think it's likely to hit if it fires." He has yet to demand a background check from Apocryphacius. Maybe he even got used to having the Quintesson around during the Matrix Quest? Sam looks over the consoles, few of which are actually working. Nods. "Okay.. hm. Can see technical specifications from.." he spots a screen that's actually on, "here, yes?" He starts trying to pull up the station schematics and system blueprints. Talazia Keldahoff leaves the Ventress Exo-Armor . Talazia Keldahoff takes Ventress Exo-Armor . Talazia Keldahoff makes her way over towards a console and taps some more keys. "red Alert? can you monitor one of the consoles to see if the sensors come online?" James Bailey nods quickly Apocryphacius. "Sure. An extra set of eyes - or four - would be great." He knows that's not how it works but it's hard to resist a Quintesson joke sometimes. "In fact, I bet we could help with the weapons systems. Sam here's an expert. Right Sam?" He looks at Sam, willing the engineer to remember what they just talked about before coming out here. Red Alert glances up at Sam. "Should be able to, yes," he says before withdrawing several components. A quick check shows them to be compatiable with what's already in place. "The software... the hardware... well, everything seems rather out of date." To Talazia, he says, "Well, I'm in the midst of trying to upgrade the weapon control sensors, Talazia, but if it makes noises, I can hear." Red Alert, after all, doesn't have to be looking directly at something to be monitoring it. Apocryphacius did undergo a very comprehensive background check before he joined the EDC. He does not really like to talk about it now, though! Apocryphacius stares blankly. He has ten optics total, but he is also aware that the Captain is perfectly capable of counting. What is the discrepancy here? Is this humour? So he settles in a simple, "Thank you, sir." The Quintesson withdraws his toolkit, preparing to get to work. "OH NO! LOOK OUT! IT AM QUINTESSON GUY!" And so, Grimlock rushes onto the scene! He soars into view- and then soon drops down uncomfortably close to Apocryphacius with a *BOOM!*, at which point he's got his Energo Sword out, blazing hellishly red as he levels it accusingly at the poor quint. "Don't worry! Me Grimlock save all yous!" First Aid returns after several minutes, "The hardware for the sensors can wait for now until we get supplies in from Earth, but there's a lot of reprogramming work that has to be done." He nods in Red's direction since he is the mech in charge of that now. "I'm also worried about the power couplings that run to the laser emitters outside. Honestly I think it'd just take a small jolt and this whole system could short out. No sense making a great defense system if it can't take some hi-" First Aid is cut off as Grimlock rushes in, sword at the ready. "Grimlock, no!" First Aid puts his body between the Quintesson and Dinobot Commander, however suicidal that may be. "This is a /good/ Quint! /Good/ Quint!" "OH NO! LOOK OUT! IT AM QUINTESSON GUY!" And so, Grimlock rushes onto the scene! He stomps into the room- right up to Apocyphacius, at which point he's got his Energo Sword out, blazing hellishly red as he levels it accusingly at the poor quint. "Don't worry! Me Grimlock save all yous!" Sam tilts his head, looking at James oddly. "Er.. correct." What a weird question. Sam looks back down at the monitor. "Ah. Weapon systems.. power systems.. controls." Looking to First Aid, who's possibly running this little shindig, he asks, "What is first.." he stops when Grimlock rushes in, and blinks. "Er.." Talazia Keldahoff jumps and turns her exo to point it's weapons at the incoming disturbance and.....grumbles. "GRIMLOCK! Apoc is with us!" Apocryphacius just about faints, flopping over on the floor in a mess of tentacles, his repulsor column flickering and sputtering. His systems a bit too adanced to just let him shut down without warning without a reboot, though, and when his optics flicker back on, he is whimpering and tries to cover his optics with his tentacles. "Grimlock," Red Alert sighs at the Dinobot Commander's appearance, inserting the new parts - actually a datastick containing an updated targeting protocol - into the console. "Apocryphacius is the EDC's Quintesson. We had him on board the Orion Pax for awhile." Finally, Red Alert does look up, noting Apoc's condition. "Do be careful, he's fragile." Grimlock stares at First Aid for a few moments- and then cranes his neck to peer over the Protectobot at the be-tentacled EDCer. "Oh." he says. "That guy." he hmms, and puts the blade away- which is a start. Though he does neatly pick First Aid up by the head to move him out of the way. This done, he steps forward- and looks ove at Red. "Him on SPACESHIP? Hnnn." Obviously, Grimlock doesn't like the sound of this. And so, Grim just crouches down beside Apoc, and gives him a none too gentle *PROD* with his finger. Which, to be fair, is better than a sword. "Hnn. Me Grimlock be watching you." he warns. First Aid audibly eeks as Grimlock lifts him up, moves him over, and puts him back down. It is not a proud moment to be a Protectobot. As Grimlock examines Apoc up close and personal, First Aid further explains, "Do you remember that time we all tried to explain to you how the robots that turn into jets are the Decepticons and the robots that turn into robots are Autobots? And then you went to the Aerialbot picnic right after that? This is the same sort of situation." Apocryphacius gets rolled over by the prod, bruising some of his tentacles in the process. Made out of shoddy materials? Yeah. His repulsor column flickers back on, and he hovers up back to his normal 'height', and he crosses his tentacles as if crossing his arms. Apocryphacius actually dares to glare at the Dinobot and comments, "Indeed. You would not like to see the sort of invoice you would get if the EDC had to replace me. Quintessons are somewhat expensive pieces of equipment." Is he... kidding? James Bailey flinches at Grimlock's entrance, but seems to calm down a bit when the other Autobots stand up for Apocryphacius and the Dinobot seems to accept the situation. Sort of. "Grimlock...nice to see you." He flashes an accusatory look at Red Alert and First Aid. They brought -Grimlock- to help? With rebuilding the base? James has first-hand experience with Grimlock's building style. It wasn't pretty. Sam gives Apoc the strangest look. "Er.. EDC.. purchases.. Quintessons..?" He looks horribly confused by this. Talazia Keldahoff sighs. She swears grimlock is a 4 year old in superman's body. She then gets an idea. "Hey Red Alert? Think we can get grimlock to help with moving heavy equipment?" James Bailey adds darkly, "Or maybe he can help us recalibrate the targetting systems." Apocryphacius gives Sam a perfectly blank innocent look, and he comments, "Quintessons do not fall off the proverbial turnip trucks." He gathers some tools to him and a copy of a demolitionist's handbook and also a book on theoretical weapons design. Multiple limbs: they are handy. "Me know that!" Grimlock hnmphs at First Aid. "Just like how not all robots that turn into dinosaurs is dinobots! Them septi-cons have FAKERS." and he growls a bit at the very prospect. Still, he's distracted enough from Apocryphus- standing back up to his ominous height. "Hnn. Me Grimlock bet me can get replacement face-guy." Granted, it may be just a Sharkticon with extra faces stapled on, but who really cares? He hmmms, and glances around at the various tech-stuff going on. "So. Uh. Big laser thingie ready? Me Grimlock want shoot it!" Talazia Keldahoff chuckles. "not yet, Grimlock, but when we get it running.....we'll put up a target for you to shoot. promise."" First Aid catches James's accusational look but doesn't appear particularly guilty about it. He wants Grimlock to experience all the opportunities that other Autobots do. Also, he feels the EDC can't really talk when it comes to bringing their slower members along on important assignments. "Right, exactly!" he tells Grimlock, glad this got sorted out. "Big laser thingee is getting there but still needs a lot more work. I still want to reinforce the power couplings that run along the edge of the crater so the Decepticons can't just short it out by destroying one of them. Red's working on getting the sensors up to 2030 standards." It's not so much a question of whether the Autobots brought Grimlock along. It's more the 800 pound gorilla question. Where does a Grimlock go? Wherever he wants to. "No, Grimlock," Red Alert answers. "It's not ready. That's why we're here. To /make/ it ready." Then he finally glances up from the console he's working on. "Targeting system, however, is as good as this hardware will support." With that, he approaches one of the more general sensor stations. Sam ohs, quietly. "Hm." He blinks a few times and starts looking at the schematics more closely. "Appears some targeting systems are insufficiently shielded for proximity to magnetic field of Saturn." Red Alert's optics flash at Sam's report, and he nods. "If you can get me the systems affected, I can see about some sort of shielding shortly." "Oh." Grimlock says. He gives a bit of a blank stare as technical terms are bandied about. "Uuuuh. Yeah. You guys do that." he says, nodding slowly. "Do, uh...fancy...stuff. Yeah." He crosses his arms across his chest, considering the situation. "Me Grimlock supervise!" Talazia Keldahoff ponders. "Hey sam? think we can upgrade the targeting with what we have?" First Aid steps by the airlock. "Anyone for a quick jaunt out to the crater wall to examine the power couplings?" Grimlock looks over at First Aid. "Yeah sure, me Grimlock can do that!" as it's boring in here. Also, cramped. "Do power coupling thingies have lasers?" He asks, somewhat hopefully. "Me Grimlock think they needs lasers." James Bailey consults his digital schematic again, then waves Apocryphacius over to a console. "We can start here. We'll log into the base's systems and verify the destruct signal can be transmitted." He sizes Apocryphacius up. "You're already familiar with explosives - anyone can learn about that, just by reading a book - but instead of installing explosives, I say we rig some of the more volatile systems already here to detonate when signalled." Sam nods. "Looking yes.. appears.. hrm.." and he rattles off a few systems that need better shielding. Data relays, some sensors themselves. Some stuff that's probably just coax lying on the ground. Sam then moves away from the console. "Can go check relays." He shrugs at Talazia then goes over to Red Alert. Red Alert glances up from the new console, frowning at Talazia's comments. "Lieutenant Keldahoff, I did just announce the completion of a targeting system software upgrade," he repeats, then adds, a bit dryly, "Does it not meet your standards?" As Sam approaches he tries to bring up the general sensor array, but fails. Then he frowns and sniffs at the light atmosphere. "The shielding materials are still in the shuttle - and rather heavy. We'll get those moved into place shortly." First Aid steps into the airlock. Grimlock presumably follows. As they're cycled out, First Aid explains about the power couplings, first verbally and then over the shortwave broadband as they lose atmosphere. "They supply power to the various laser emitters. There's numerous stations throughout the crater that power it, but if any of the lines leading to the actual emitters themselves then that one won't be able to fire." The pair step out into the desolate yet glorious Mimas surface. First Aid shifts into ambulance mode. An ambulance on a planet like this looks oddly out of place. "If I were the Decepticons and eager to put a stop to the laser firing on them in the middle of a battle, the couplings is where I'd strike." First Aid falls forward, arms sliding in and legs flipping about, transforming into an ambulance. Apocryphacius thinks that sounds awfully dangerous, but somewhere, deep in one of his five fuel pumps, there is a part of him that would really like to just see things go boom. It's an engineer thing. It's possibly also a Quintesson thing. So he chirps, "Excellent, sir! We are using narrow band cycling radio frequencies to prevent enemy jamming of the signal, are we not?" Grimlock follows First Aid! Mostly 'cause he has nothing better to do. He pauses, and glances over at Red Alert. "Hnn. Me Grimlock bet thems not so heavy!" and with that, he stomps over towards the Autobot shuttle... A few moments later, large sheets of metal begin to get tossed out of said spaceship's cargo bay to land in a sloppy pile some distance beyond *boom!* Talazia Keldahoff turns her head and looks to Red Alert. "Sorry Red Alert....I only heard half of what you said cuz I was running a programming diagnostic on the sensors. If it's as far upgraded as we can manage with the materials we have, then that's fine. I don't want to devote more funds to this place if we're going to deny it to the Decepticons. Sorry again, Red Alert." Sam does something that he has learned works all too well much of the time -- he gives the console a firm thump with the side of his fist. "Try now." Ambulance drives after Grimlock to the Autobot shuttle and lets him carry out the sheets of metal, presumably so that they can reinforce the couplings First Aid is talking about. "So how do you like it out here, Grimlock? It's very pretty, huh?" See? That's another great thing about this place. "Not a problem, Miss Keldahoff," Red Alert replies, glancing out the exit as the others wander off. At Sam's suggestion, he tries to reactivate the panel, and smiles faintly when it comes up. Then he leans close to it and tilts his head, as though listening carefully. Finally, he taps one of the corners. "I think we've got a loose safety interlock." James Bailey hesitates, then nods casually at Apocryphacius. "Yes...yes of course." He walks over to another and activates it. "Why don't you, um, send a test signal right now. I'll make sure it's coming through okay." And learn how this narrow band cycling works, he thinks to himself. "Start thinking about how you'd cause the systems here to trigger a destruction sequence. We don't want a huge explosion, just enough to render the weapons systems inoperable." James was going to try the usual cooling system failures and power overloads, but now he's interested to see if the Quintesson has innovative ideas there as well. Grimlock drags another sheet of metal out of the shuttle- and then pauses, looking o'er at First Aid. "Hn? Is just bunch of rocks." Grimlock says. "Not very pretty rocks." he nods at this, and then hmms, dropping the shielding on the ground with a *THUD* Apocryphacius points out, "Point charges in the firing controls would render the system inoperative, sir." If the 'fire the laser' button doesn't work, you can't fire the laser. That seems to be obvious to the Quintesson. He sends a test signal, blithely assuming that the Captain has not yet hooked up anything on the other end that will actually go boom. Ambulance 's trunk opens and he loads up as many of the pieces of metal that he can, which isn't very many. "You'll have to take the rest, Grimlock. Like you said, it shouldn't be too heavy. If need be we can come back for another trip." First Aid carefully begins making his way towards he nearest coupling, which is at the wall of the crater. Sam points out a couple spots on the schematic. "Hm.. also.. can replace this optical analog system with electronic digital, with modified calibration," he notes, pointing out the previous engineer's attempt to get around the shielding problem -- just use inferior optical sensors to avoid the problem of reading false signals. Clever, but for this team out here it's a little rudimentary. James Bailey nods. "Looks like the signal is coming through. I think it'll work all over the facility. Once we're ready, I mean." He walks back to Apocryphacius, hefting a heavy duffel bag now. "Charges sound like a good idea. But we'll also need something more final. What if this base was captured? Could the firing controls be replaced? Or could enough parts be salvaged to make another weapon? We need to make sure that if worst comes to worst entire offensive capability is removed." He roots around in the duffel and finds a pair of small demolition kits, handing one over to Apocryphacius and cracking the other one open for himself. Grimlock grunts, and loads up on...well, ALL of the shielding plates- between his prehistoric might and Mimas's reduced gravity, it's not impossible. And thus, he follows First Aid- pack-dino he is. "Hnnn. Who build fancy laser thingie out here anyway? It not seem very taktikul." his voice echoes a little from all the stuff he's carrying. "Me Grimlock am master tactician!" Red Alert gives a swift, brief nod as he looks at the schematic. "That should certainly help improve range resolution once we've added in the new shielding. Relatively simple signal converters here," he points to one spot, "and here," now he points at another, "should allow the new digital parts to interface with the old system without too much signal fidelity loss, too." Apocryphacius looks over the demolition kit like a child who has been handed a box of Lindt truffles, his optics widening. It's just so... beautiful. And he just wants to shove his current face in it. The Quintesson muses, "Could ruin the lensing system fo the laser, too, Captain." Lasers kind of need their lenses. They're important. He looks at the duffle bag and offers. "Would you like any help with that, sir?" Apocryphacius is a weak and wussy Quintesson, but he suspects he could still lift more than even a fit human. Ambulance reaches the crater wall and transforms. There's one of the charging batteries buried beneath the surface here. "Earth Defence Command," First Aid explains, "I guess the project went south part way through, though. I suppose Mimas would be a decent spot for a fringe-territory sensor outpost, but beyond that I imagine they couldn't think of any use for the moon other than blowing stuff up with it." In the radio, the Protectobot reports, <> Ambulance 's front section folds back as a pair of legs and arms pop out, transforming into First Aid. James Bailey glances over at Apocryphacius. "Huh? Oh. No, I've got it..." He trails off thoughtfully and then hefts the duffle bag again, this time only using one hand, as if experimenting. Then he seems to realize where he his and puts the bag back down. "I've been, uh...working out." He offers after a moment. Then he shakes his head, holding up the demolition kit again. "Anyway, there's more than enough charges in here to take out the lens, and if you add these to yours," He hands over a few wrapped, warning-festooned packages like a parent doling out candy to a kid. "There. Think that would cover your plans for the firing controls? Good, let's get to work." "Me Grimlock reinforce thingie!" and he proceeds to drop a metal plate over the bit of ground First Aid's looking at. "Hn. Think it need more reinforcings?" First Aid is seen kneeling and working on one of the power couplings buried beneath the rocky ground. Crazy music is playing. Grimlock hauls metal! Apocryphacius does think that will cover all the plans for the firing console, yes! He works steadily on wiring tiny charges under the keys of the console as the crazy music plays. He frequently consults his demolition handbook, and the pages flip across the screen, making a flip-book-style animation of a BOOM. People, this is why the consoles in Star Trek always explode. Because a Quintesson wired explosives under them. See Red Alert. See Red Alert finish upgrading the sensor consoles. A cut later, see him helping to move various shielding into place, an occasional tilt of his head indicating that he may be /listening/ for interference of some sort. A cut later, see Red Alert carefully adjust the minimum discernable signal threshold of some of the radar systems. That sort of thing. First Aid leaps, tucks, and rolls behind a rocky outcrop. He peaks out briefly and guns down several more advancing cybernetic Hitler zombies. Sam is the very image of the human engineer, using screwdrivers and socket wrenches to build the future! Grimlock can't help but ask First Aid. "Where those guys come from?" First Aid ducks back behind while lasers blast past the cover he and Grimlock are using. "I told you not to help with the calibration." he answers the Dinobot. "Me Grimlock think design might be flawed." Apocryphacius pulls a lever that says, 'Android Nixon clones.' Sam replaces a bolt, and now has a rivet gun that no one saw anyone carry in. Talazia Keldahoff continues monitoring her current station and giving regular reports until the station is finished. Red Alert, for no obvious reason, seems to be running through an obstacle course of some sort, with blades swinging out at random, pits suddenly opening up in front of him, and spear traps jabbing down from above. As he passes one area of wall, the camera zooms in on a sign on the wall, labeled in English (as this is an EDC base), "Cafeteria ->" James Bailey gets an electric guitar riff in the theme music every time the picture cuts to him. A bandolier of demolition charges slung across his torso and a tiny flashlight clutched between his teeth, he crawls through tiny spaces, uses his legs to suspend himself upside down over some spots, and wedges himself between the walls in narrow spaces. Everywhere he goes he leaves a demolition charge secured in a stragic location behind him, tiny LED glowing to show it's active and ready for when the good guys want to blow this place. There's a cut to Sam, and he's wearing dark goggles and putting out a fire with a red fire extinguisher. First Aid leaps, tucks, and rolls behind a rocky outcrop. He peaks out briefly and guns down several more advancing Android Nixon clones. Theremin music? Theremin music. Apocryphacius does some incrediably detailed and twitchy work on the laser's lenses. This is also really boring, so the scene cuts to... A window blows out, threatening to suck everyone out into space! A scene cut. Now everyone can be seen gathered around, clinking beers together in celebration of the completeion of the work.